


The Naked Part

by BloodEnvy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set during "Into the Woods".A smutty rewrite of the scene where Spike wants to show Buffy the truth about Riley. What if Buffy was woken up from a dream that led her to react a little differently to the vampire?





	The Naked Part

_“Oh, god.” She whispered a moan as his weight pressed against her, as he filled her. His hands roamed over her body, his lips and tongue caressed her sweat soaked skin. “Don’t stop, please.”_

_“I got you,” his deep voice assured her in a husky tone that made her shiver against him, and she moaned again. “I always got you.”_

_“Please, I need you.” She pleaded, arching up against him. “Spike, please...”_

Buffy woke up, her Slayer senses stirring her enough to alert her to another presence moving in her bedroom. One of the benefits of being the Slayer was that was always immediately aware of any and all threats while she was sleeping, but it also meant, unfortunately, that a stray cat in the tree outside could wake her.

But this was obviously not a stray cat.

Still, she didn’t move straight away, and her eyes remained closed as her brain clung foggily to the remnants of her dream. She shifted slightly, and the cotton of her sheets brushed against her skin. She’d gone to sleep in the nude, something she didn’t usually do, especially when she was alone. Her body throbbed with the memory of her dream, and she pushed the feeling down. That was _not_ something she should be feeling _or_ dreaming about, least of all when she had a boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends, she stirred more fully. “Riley?”

The voice that answered her carried a British accent. “It’s me.”

She sat up, immediately awake, clutching the covers to her chest. Buffy stiffened as he moved out of the shadows towards her, tugging the blankets tighter to her breasts. He was looking down at her with his face half covered in darkness, and she forced herself into the role of annoyed Slayer even as her body asked her to act otherwise. _Stupid, raging hormones..._

“Spike. Every time you show up like this, you risk all your parts, you know that?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have a good reason.” Spike replied derisively, exhaling a short laugh. “As usual, I’m here to help you and...” Spike suddenly realised something. “...Are you naked under there?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, all too aware of her state of undress. “Get out.”

Spike didn’t move. His eyes were focused on her body, and Buffy felt herself tingle in response. “I’m serious... Not about the naked part, I mean...”

Buffy forced herself not to giggle. She kept her face straight instead, adopting a deadly glare and an equally poisonous tone. “Get out, or I will drop you out, head first.” She was actually pretty proud of the fact that she had sounded so cold. _Hell, maybe I should have done drama with Willow._

Spike sobered, lifting his chin as his tone turned serious. “I want to show you something.”

Part of Buffy’s mind immediately flashed with ideas of what he could show her, and she mentally shook herself. Reminding herself that Spike hated her and that her dream meant _nothing,_ she turned suspicious. “What?”

“You need to see this.” Spike answered cryptically, his jaw set. “But we have to move if we want to get there in time.”

Buffy didn’t move, squeezing her thighs together as she noticed his eyes flicker downwards again. She thought she saw something hopeful in his eyes, and she raised her eyebrows pointedly.

He scoffed. “Please, like I give a bloody damn.”

Spike turned his back, clenching his jaw as he heard her drop the blankets from her body, and reach for the drawer beside her. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and he froze. The whole room was thick with the intoxicating scent of her arousal, still strong. His head turned automatically towards her.

“Spike!” Buffy noticed his head turn towards her and she clutched her top to her chest quickly. She closed her eyes for a moment as nerves danced along her breasts at his glance and hid a giggle when his head snapped forward again. Sure he wasn’t looking, he pulled her tee shirt over her head. “Um... Spike?”

“Yeah, pet?” He kept his eyes focused on the door, his fists clenched.

“Can you...” She began quietly, and cursed her body again as her voice came out huskier than intended. _Damn it, Buffy. It was just a dream, it didn’t mean anything. You are not attracted to Spike! It was symbolism for... something. Not Spike-related. Reign in the hormones, already._

She cleared her throat. “My pants are in the wardrobe.”

“Oh, right... here.” Spike slid the door open and grabbed a pair of sweats from one of the shelves, turning to pass them to her. “Here.”

Buffy reached out for them while trying to keep her bottom half covered, and Spike muffled a groan as her tee shirt rode up to reveal the smooth, tanned flesh of her naked hip. A part of his mind fixated on the fact that she had no visible tan lines. She rolled her eyes when he didn’t move and jerked her head in invitation for him to move closer to the bed.

He... god, he _prowled_ toward the bed to hand her the sweats, moving close enough that he was right next to where she was sitting before holding them out to her. She reached for them, and their hands touched.

Spike froze, the touch electrifying him. Buffy’s eyes flew to his as something burned in her, and memories of that same dream flashed behind her eyes again. Some part of her told her to pull away, but the rest of her decided she didn’t care.

“How important is this thing you have to show me?” Buffy asked, her voice low.

Spike was beyond thinking. He moved forward again, his knee finding the edge of the bed and bending to rest on it. “Pretty bloody important, love.”

“Is it life or death?” Buffy shifted, her knees parting under the blankets to accommodate him as his other knee found the bed too, and the first moved to rest between hers. His hands planted on either side of her and the scent of leather and Marlboro cigarettes surrounded her.

“No.” Spike’s face was so very close to hers, his forehead bowed towards her own.

“Good.”

Buffy’s hands found Spike’s face immediately, her fingers cupping the hollows of his cheeks. Her mouth met his in that same moment, fastening to his lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically, pushing her back against the head board as his hand travelled slowly up her arm, his duster fanned out behind him. The pad of his thumb brushed over her jaw line as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

His fingers slid into her hair, wrapping the golden strands at the nape of her neck around his hand, and formed a fist. His tongue moved against hers for a moment before he moved back to let her breathe, his lips immediately moving over her face to press kisses to her chin and along the underside of her jaw.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. Buffy was inviting him into her _bed,_ and responding to his touch as eagerly as he was hers. He’d dreamed of this happening since he’d fallen in love with the Slayer, and none of those dreams could have measured up to what was happening now.

Buffy grasped the lapels of his duster, her mouth meeting his again as she pushed the leather coat down his arms and threw it to the floor. She struggled with the hem of his tee shirt for a moment before managing to divest him of that too, her hands groping at his chest.

_Maybe the dream_ did _mean something,_ Buffy thought to herself as Spike lathed his tongue over her collarbone, his deft fingers tracing the line where the blankets ended and her hips began. She shivered as his fingertips ghosted over her skin, and she felt his hard arousal press against her thigh.

She reached for his belt, but he leant back, his own hand taking hold of the buckle. “You sure, love?”

Buffy hesitated for only a moment before nodding.

“What about...”

Buffy smiled. “Riley who?”

She pushed forward as Spike’s face broke into a huge grin, her mouth finding his again as she pushed him onto his back. She didn’t break the kiss even as she straddled his hips, and his fingers slid down her back to the hem of her shirt, dipping under it for a moment before reaching down to cup her backside. She moaned at the coolness of his touch against her heated skin, and ran her fingers over his chest and lower.

Spike gripped the flesh of her ass tightly, grinding her against his erection. Her hands reached for his belt again, and he clasped his own hand over hers. She moaned as he did, and his eyes opened to find hers.

Spike was looking up at her with wide eyes, and Buffy froze for a moment, taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. But then he was rolling them over, straddling her hips instead. She lay beneath him with a golden halo of hair spread around her face. His hands unbuckled his belt and she grabbed at it, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans. She threw it over her head, and it landed with a dull thump on the floor.

Spike’s eyes went to the door for a moment, before deeming it safe, and looking down at her with a lascivious grin. Buffy returned it, though slightly more shyly, her fingers trailing up her stomach, pushing her shirt up with it to reveal her tanned, toned stomach.

Spike watched her hand, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He took his erection into his hand and her eyes widened. _How the holy hell is that going to fit?!_

He began stroking himself slowly, his eyes fixated on hers before moving lower to watch her chest rise and fall. Buffy’s fingertips lingered teasingly just under her breasts for a moment before she pushed higher, shivering as the thin material glided over her hardened nipples.

Spike groaned as her breasts were revealed to him, his grip tightening slightly as his hand moved quicker. Buffy let her top join his belt on the floor before her smaller hands replaced his on his cock.

A growl rumbled in Spike’s chest and she muffled a giggle, pushing herself up on an elbow to pull him in for a kiss as she pumped him. Spike cupped her breast in his hand, running a calloused thumb over her pebbled nipple. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue sliding over his. He rolled the nipple in his fingertips for a moment before grabbing her by the shoulders and turning on the bed so that her head was resting on a pillow once more and he was nestled between her parted thighs.

He kissed her hard once more, before planting open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, before his mouth found her breast. Buffy cried out as his lips encircled her nipple, his blunt teeth and tongue sliding over the hardened flesh. His hand covered her mouth quickly to prevent the others from waking and hearing her, and she bit his hand. He growled again and ground against her heated core.

His hand slid down her body to run a finger through her folds, and Buffy’s breath caught as her found her clit.

“Oh, god... Spike...” her voice came out in a hushed plea.

“Tell me what you want, love.” He told her as he kissed the plane between her breasts. “I got you.”

Buffy grabbed at his head, threading her fingers in his hair as she pulled him up her body, so that they were face to face. She kissed him once more before meeting his eyes, her hand grasping the base of his cock firmly.

“I want you.”

Spike’s face warmed into a small, happy smile and he brushed an errant piece of hair behind her ear before he plunged himself into her to the hilt, his mouth covering hers to swallow both their gasps.

Buffy’s eyes rolled back in her head as he began to move inside her, wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand pushing into the hair at the nape of his neck. He buried his head in her neck as his movements gained speed, his lips, teeth and tongue moving over the pulse point there.

“Buffy... so bloody tight...”

Buffy wrapped her legs around his hips, her feet pushing at his jeans with every one of his thrusts. Her nails left angry marks on his shoulders and back as she kissed his shoulder.

“Spike... so good, please... uhn...” She moaned, her breath hitching as he swivelled his hips. He left one hand on the mattress as the other reached to tweak her clit again, the sound of their heavy breathing and the squeaking of the bed beneath them the only sounds as Buffy began moving her hips up to meet his.

She rolled them suddenly and Spike landed on his back with Buffy lying on top of him, her breasts flat against his own chest. She gave him a cheeky grin when he opened his mouth and sat up, planting her hands on his chest as she began to move again.

The vampire’s unnecessary breathing caught in his throat as she rotated her hips, letting her hair fall over her shoulder. She bore down on top of him, her movement becoming frenzied as she sought release. Spike’s fingers were on her clit and her nails scraped over his nipples as her head rolled back.

“Oh... god, I’m gonna... Spike, I’m gonna...”

“Buffy... bloody... fuck, Buffy...” Spike whispered as she squeezed him, milked him with her channel. “Buffy... look at me.”

Buffy opened her eyes and met his, fixating on the bright blue of his irises. And as soon as she did, she felt his body tighten beneath her just as her did above him, and she leant down and smashed her lips to his as both of them came with a now muffled shout.

Buffy panted heavily, her body shaking with the aftermath of her orgasm. She lay on his chest, her body damp with sweat. She shivered, and the man below her reached for the sheets, draping them over them both. She gave him a grateful smile and nuzzled his chest.

Spike stared up at the ceiling, his arms wrapped loosely around the Slayer, his fingertips tracing idle patterns on the cotton covering her back.

“Spike...?”

“Hmm?” He feigned calm, “Yes, pet?”

“That was...” she trailed off, searching for an adjective.

“Yeah.” Spike kissed the top of her head. “Yeah it was.”

Buffy frowned as she noticed the sad tone in his voice, and looked up at him. His eyes were still staring at the ceiling. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What’s that, love?” Spike looked down at her, eyebrow cocked.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, resting them on his chest. She didn’t see the point in covering her own. “Tell me the truth, and I’ll break up with Riley tomorrow.”

Spike hesitated, studying her face. Her green eyes were wide, imploring and her teeth worried her lip slightly. Her hair was ruffled and untidy, and her face was free of all makeup. She had never looked more beautiful.

“I love you.”

Buffy smiled, pressing her lips to his mouth.

“I’ll call him tomorrow.”


End file.
